parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Banjo (from Banjo the Woodpile Cat) as Alice *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Alice's Sister *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Dinah *Mushu (from Mulan) as The White Rabbit *John Worthington Foulfellow (from Pinocchio) as The Doorknob *Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Dodo *Roo & Lumpy (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) as Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum *Heimlich & Flik (from A Bug's Life) as The Walrus and the Carpenter *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Bill the Lizard *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) as The Rose *Disney Princesses as The Flowers *Lord Maliss (from Snow White: Happily Ever After) as The Caterpillar *Red Dragon Lord Maliss (from Snow White: Happily Ever After) as The Butterfly *Sailor Moon as The Bird in the Tree *Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Cheshire Cat *Goofy (from Disney) as The Mad Hatter *Nails The Spider (from Cool World) as The March Hare *Abu (from Aladdin) as The Dormouse *Various Pokémon *Including My Ferocious Pokémon as The Hammer Birds and Pencil Birds* (Pokémon and My Monster Island) as The Tulgey Wood Creatures *Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Card Painters *Nightmare Moon (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Queen of Hearts *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as The King of Hearts Scene *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 2 - Banjo Gets Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of the Dragon/"I'm Late!" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 4 - Banjo Meets John Worthington Foulfellow/A Bottle on the Table *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrivel of Banjo the Woodpile Cat/"The Caucas Race" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 6 - Banjo Meets Roo & Lumpy/"How D'Ye Do & Shake Hands?" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Caterpillar and the Ant *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 9 - A Bunny with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 10 - Banjo the Woodpile Cat Meets the Disney Princesses/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 11 - Banjo Meets Lord Maliss/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 13 - Banjo Meets the Cheshire Oogie Boogie/"Twas Brilling" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Mushu Arrives Again) *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 16 - Banjo the Woodpile Cat Saw the Tulgey Wood *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 17 - Banjo Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Nightmare Moon the Queen of Hearts *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Oogie Boogie Appears Yet Again *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 20 - Banjo the Woodpile Cat's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 21 - Banjo the Woodpile Cat's Flight/Final Battle *Banjo in Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic